The Adventures of Brom the Pyromancer
by Gorerocker
Summary: This is about a human pyromancer (Not udead) and his hellhound Flames trying to live in a world covered with undead This is my first story please give me review and tetll me where to improve
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story for dark souls sorry for mistakes (If any) I love writing but I have poor spelling and grammar and will do my best to correct

The land of Lordran is a home for most undead looking to fulfill the undead prophecy. Humans have all left this land to its fate, but some stay despite the chaos of this land. Brom was one such man he was a pyromancer born in the poison invested swamps of Blight town. His family had lived in a large tree called The Great Hollow. It was a hard experience growing up, all he had eaten was slug meat, and his only friend was a dog, but this was no normal dog this was a dog that could breathe fire. Brom had found him when he was in his teens and raised the small dog despite his parents disapproval and named him Flames.

Brom was often alone and he started taking interest in pyromancy, Brom's father was a pyromancer from the great swamp but he knew only some of the basic pyromanceys which disappointed Brom when there was nothing else to learn. Brom's family died when they all went to get some slug meat they got caught by large smelly ogres, Brom saw the thing from the tree and saw his family being devoured by the ogres their big thick fingers ripping out their bones and eating the flesh that dangled from them, Brom could do nothing but watch and knew it was time to grow up and look after himself and his trusty dog Flames. When Brom was 20 he had improved his pyromancy he often threw fireballs towards the slugs for target practice and for the free meat.

Flames was not as old as one would think, Hell hounds did not seem to age as fast as normal dogs. Brom often saw a strange hooded figure but whoever it was would disappear before you could blink. Brom sat down with his dog looking over Blight Town and sometimes saw undead trying to get to the bell of awakening, none of them ever did. "Flames there goes one more or is that the same fellow? I can't really tell he seems he's going a bit more hollow every time" Flames tilted his head in confusion "I really need someone else to talk to" But as he said that 2 large mosquitoes came towards him and his dog.

"Oh shit!" Brom tried to jump up quickly and lost his balance and fell into the toxic pit of water, in his shock he just flailed about child like accidentally drinking some of the deadly water. Flames had just scorched the two mosquitoes and ran to his master. "Oh god i just drank the water!" the water would be the death of him. All the water he drinks if filtered and boiled but this stuff would kill him in days if not sooner. "What am I going to do!?" he yelled but as he did the slugs from all around started to surge towards him, one on one he could do fine but with 10 huge slugs on his tail he had to run. Brom picked up his dog and ran to the one place where no ogres or slugs would ever go to the bell of awakening. After passing the dragon flys (Or so he called the strange fire-breathing abominations down at Blight town he ran into a the strange cave that lead to the bell of awakening. He saw the grotesque figures of the followers of chaos who grew egg sacks on their backs. "Poors souls" He whispered to himself . He walked further down the cave and that's when he saw it, an undead was fighting the mighty Quelaag who was bound to a giant Demon spider.

"How could that undead hope to win?!" but as if the gods themselves where listening, the man shoved his battle-axe into the head of the witch and took her soul. Shortly he sprinted up the stair ruins and rang the bell and nodded at Brom as he was walking past. Brom just stood there shock trying to figure out how he did it, but it would not matter soon, the poison was taking effect he was slow and sluggish at first when he got to the cave but he started to chuck up small clots of blood. It's a painful death and he knew that he could do nothing about it.

He started to walk towards the ruins and the further he went in the more egg sacks he saw on the walls but strangely he thought the eggs would be moving considering their sheer size. Brom needed to rest and he laid against a wall inside the tower, flames curled up and slept beside him "Good night flames" He looked down and he could feel the sickness getting worse.

Well that's my Intro give me reviews on how to improve but understand that this is my first time and that there is still the major plot story to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Brom awoke from his slumber feeling like death was about to take him. He extended his arm to pat Flames but worry gripped his heart when his hands touched nothing but the floor. He looked around for his dog, he saw his dog growling at a strange-looking wall.  
"What is it boy?" The dog kept barking. Brom put his hands on the wall but a soon as he did, he fell through the door and landed with a mighty thump. "Garr bloody hell my knee" he slowly looked at one of the cultist of Chaos. Brom jumped in surprise, "Are you a new servant?" "What do you mean good sir?" The strange man now slightly annoyed replied "are you here to see the fair t?" Brom started to speak but as he did he vomited near the man, "Oh my you better see that fair lady she can cure you of that awful blightpuss." For a moment he did not belive that man but realised it was his only hope. "okay Lead me to your fair lady please" he started to shuffled around and lead Brom to the fair lady.

Brom heart jumped when he saw the fair lady, she was abomination, she was stuck to an immobile spider demon she was on the walls with eggs all around her, but it was strange the eggs had purple gaping wounds oozing puss and blood. The strange man looked at Brom "Join our covenant and she will suck out your blightpuss, the fair lady is kind to her servants." Brom looked at him "what do you mean SUCK out my blightpuss?" The man lifted his head as far as he could go. "Its the only way, trust me." Brom approched with caution, "Umm do I pray or something?" The strange man replied "Yes say that now you shall serve our fair lady for the rest of your days and shall never betray her." Brom looked back at the fair lady and saw something that shocked him. She was blind and did not speak to him or really react to his presence of yet, her human upper body was very pale and her eyes looked as if they had glazed over and her hair was white as snow.

"I Brom the Pyromancer swear to serve the fair lady to the end of my days and shall never betray her." As soon as he prayed light formed around him for a short moment. As if feeling the sickness coming off Brom she grabbed him and bit his neck slowly draining his blood of any and all poison and he gained some strange pyromancy knowledge. She dropped Brom and started to shudder,cried and wimperd as she cried she spoke in some strange different language, "turns out she is not a mute" the strange man "She speaks only an old strange language that only very few know, like her sister Mistress Quelaag. She Is gone for a moment off to get some more humanity for the fair lady" Brom looked confused "Humanity?" The strange man looked down sadly and started to speak "Yes the fair lady sucked out my blightpuss and some of the others here and has become very sick, and humanity ease's her pain and one day we hope to see her cured."

Brom decided to tell the man the new's "You know that Quelaag is dead right?" The man looked shocked and horrified. "How! did you do this!" Brom quickly responded "NO NO calm down it was some undead looking to ring the bell? didn't you hear the bell?" The strange man replied "well yes we did but sometimes Quelaag knocks over the lever and rings the bells by accident, when the Fair Lady finds out she will be crushed and without Mistress Quelaag gathering Humanity she will surly perish!" The strange deformed man started whimper. Brom life was saved because of the lady, and he knew now it was time to give that life back. "Sir what is your name?" the whimpering man look up and said "My name is Eingyi what is yours? "I am Brom and I shall heal the fair lady and repay my debt to her! Brom walked out slightly and had, only a bit of a head ache from being drained but determined to get humanity for the fair lady no matter what he has to do to get it. Brom's dog flames was outside waiting for him. "Lets go flames we got humanity to steal." luck seemed to be on his side because a man in strange black armour and a huge sword, it seemed he wanted to be the Chosen undead despite the other man already coming here and already killing Quelaag and ringing the bell.

he pointed at Brom "YOU MUST BE MY TEST, PREPARE TO DIE!" Brom was frightened and started to speak but by the time Brom could say anything the man was already at Brom. He swinging widely, Brom quickly rolled out-of-the-way of his clumsy blows and casted a spell that saved him many times called Iron flesh. Brom's skin became iron and he was able to deflect th blows of the huge sword, but the was only so much Brom could take before the sword started to cut through his iron skin. "YOU SHALL DIE BY MY BLADE" screamed the man but as he said it Brom Pressed his hand on the man's breastplate and let release a small combustion of fire knocking the man over. Brom slowly approached the man and he took of the mans helm. "PLease sir don't kill me I don't know how much more of death I take I might even go Hollow!" Brom did not want to kill the man but he needed the humanity, "Sorry." Bron kneeled next to the man and let out another combustion of flames opon the mans face and without armour to protect him, he started to burn alive, with painful screams he slowly died. After the man had died a small black soul looking thing left his body. Brom picked it up and it was soft and danced around his hand as if it was trying to play.

"I shall give this to the fair lady and then I shall continue my duty and as he started his slow walk back to the fair lady he felt a strength he thought he never had...


End file.
